


No turn back，no regrets

by CDForJ2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Top Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDForJ2/pseuds/CDForJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Sam把斯坦福的录取通知书摆在Dean面前的时候，事情变开始变得一发不可收拾……</p>
            </blockquote>





	No turn back，no regrets

Title：No turn back，no regrets  
CP：Dean/Sam  
Rating：NC-17  
Summary：当Sam把斯坦福的录取通知书摆在Dean面前的时候，事情变开始变得一发不可收拾……

Sam从来都不想离开Dean，然而当他对Dean的感情开始向另一个方向慢慢蔓延直至强烈到不可抗拒的时候，离开似乎是最好的选择。

他不知道该怎么向Dean开口，那份录取通知书在他的床板下压了一天又一天，离学校规定的报到时间越来越近，他必须和Dean说清楚。他可以想象如果跟John说他要去上大学会是怎样的一种景象，大概和以往的每一次谈话一样，最终都会以争吵收尾。他不担心John会不会同意，说实话他根本不在乎，他不需要他父亲的许可去上大学，他不需要他父亲的许可去做任何事。  
可是，Dean不一样。  
从记事起在他每一个成长的日子里，Dean都在那里而John没有。他恨他的父亲吗？当然不是，他只是太爱他的哥哥而已。

明天中午之前他必须坐上前往帕拉阿图的巴士，否则就会错过后天的报到时间，他只有这一个机会，他一点儿也不想搞砸。  
John离开和Bobby一起去亚利桑那的一个小镇去解决一个食尸鬼的案子，Dean因为上周的一次案子中不小心在胳膊上留下了一个一指长的伤口而留在了家里没有参与这次行动。距离Dean出门买晚饭已经过了十分多钟，Sam坐在床边一直在思考等Dean回来了该怎么说。Sam的双臂撑着膝盖，两条腿因为紧张而不停抖动，他不自觉地咬着大拇指的指甲，从小他就有这个坏习惯，一紧张就会咬指甲，Dean因为这个说过他很多次，可是有些事不论多么努力刻意地去改变，都只是徒劳。就如同他对Dean的感情。  
窗外传来了熟悉的引擎声，难得一次John坐了Bobby的车离开，Dean恨不得直接睡在爸爸的宝贝车子里，哪怕只是去街口的餐厅买一顿晚餐都要开着车。不，他现在不应该想那辆该死的车，他应该集中注意力在该专心的地方上。  
Dean哼着歌一脸愉快的样子拎着他们的晚餐走进来，“Hey！”  
“Hey！”Sam立刻从床上坐起来像个犯了错被老师抓包的学生。  
Dean把手里的袋子放到餐桌上，一脸狐疑：“你怎么了？”  
“啊？”Sam情不自禁地捏着衣角，“没事啊。”  
“真的？”Dean换上玩世不恭的笑容，“可是你看起来一副月经不调内分泌紊乱的样子。”  
“Dean！”Sam该预料到的，本来很紧张很严肃的心情被他那不正经的哥哥一句话就打回了原形。  
Dean笑嘻嘻地拿出一份晚餐递给Sam，“你要的什么蔬菜什么沙拉之类的鬼玩意儿，如果没事就吃饭吧，难得今天可以闲下来晚上我们可以一起看看比赛，你说呢？“  
“嗯，听起来不错。”Sam默默地拉过椅子坐在Dean的对面，放弃了现在和他说斯坦福的事，反正注定都要让Dean伤心，至少他能做的是让他哥好好地吃完手里的派。  
简单的晚餐过后Sam收拾好了桌子扔掉了他们的垃圾从冰箱里拿出啤酒坐在正换台找比赛的Dean旁边，Dean接过Sam递过来的啤酒，屁股往后一挪顺其自然地把脚搭在了Sam的大腿上。他也不是第一次这样做了，可是之前的每一次都是被Sam推下去最后两个人在沙发上一阵打闹直到累了才停下来。但是今天他没有等到Sam的任何抱怨或者试图把他推下去的动作，于是这一刻Dean知道他的宝贝弟弟是真的不对劲儿而不是“内分泌失调”那么简单了。  
他依然尽量让气氛轻松一些，Dean用脚丫子蹭蹭Sam裸露的手臂，“嘿，你到底怎么了？”  
Sam手里握着酒瓶低着头，片刻沉默之后终于开口：“你就打算跟着爸爸一辈子就一直做这件事吗？”  
Dean收回了脚盘腿面朝Sam坐在沙发上，“你想说什么？”  
“我被斯坦福录取了。”Sam转过身来看着Dean的眼睛郑重其事地向他宣布这件事。  
“斯坦福？你什么时候申请了斯坦福？”  
“我很早之前就一直在想这件事了。”  
“很早之前？呵...”Dean冷笑一声，“你什么时候收到的通知？”  
Sam又低下了头小声地回答：“一个月之前。”  
“一个月之前？”Dean从沙发上下来光着脚走到餐桌边尽力克制着自己的情绪，“你一直都在想这件事但是你却没有告诉我，你一个月前就收到了录取通知书你也没有告诉我！怎么，我这个当哥哥的不配知道你对你未来的打算吗？”  
“Dean！不是这样的！”Sam急忙站起来解释，“我很早之前有一次就想跟你说的，可是那天晚上你和爸爸回来之后一直滔滔不绝地跟我讲着你们怎么找到了那个鬼魂的尸体，怎么费尽力气烧掉了它的骨头，怎么一路飙车回来...我看得出来你有多兴奋，你喜欢做这件事，或者说你喜欢做爸爸要求你做的事只是因为你想得到他的认可和赞赏。在那一刻我就知道你绝对不可能同意我的，所以我只能选择闭嘴。”  
“所以你就选择不告诉我们自己做决定是吗？”  
“Dean，我已经不是小孩子了，我可以自己决定，我有权利自己做决定，更何况还是关乎我未来的决定。”  
“所以你现在跟我说的意思只是通知我一声对吧？不需要征求我和爸爸的意见是吗？”  
Sam沉重地点点头，“是。”  
Dean猛灌了一口酒，扯出一个难看的笑容，“所以，你打算什么时候去你的大学报到呢？”  
“明天早晨。”  
“明天早晨？”Dean把半满的酒瓶重重地放在桌子上，“你真的是迫不及待地想要离开我们啊。”  
“从我收到通知书的那一刻开始每一分每一秒我都在想该怎么告诉你这个消息，我设计了无数个场景，想象了无数个你可能会有的反应，可是我还是不敢开口，我怕你会生气会骂我。所以晚让你知道一天，你就可以多爱我一天。”  
Dean走到Sam跟前捧着他弟弟的脸颊让他抬起头来直视着自己的眼睛，“嘿，无论你做什么决定，我都不可能不爱你的Sammy，你永远都是我的弟弟。”

Sam抓住Dean的手腕从自己的脸庞滑下，“对，我永远都是你的弟弟，我也只能是你的弟弟，所以我必须离开。”  
“什么？你这是什么意思？什么叫你是我的弟弟所以你必须离开？”Dean刚压下去一点儿的火气又立刻窜了上来，不自觉地提高了音量。  
Sam用力甩开Dean想要抓住他的手，退后了好几步直到后背贴上了墙壁，摇着头大喊：“因为我对你的感情已经超出了兄弟的范围！我不想做你的弟弟，我不想叫你哥哥，我想要你你明白吗？我想要成为你的恋人！”  
Dean周身的空气仿佛突然冻结，他不知道该作何反应，是该走上前去擦掉Sammy的眼泪还是该指着Sam的鼻子大骂他这是罪恶。  
Sam从Dean的眼睛里看到了惊讶，怎么可能有人不惊讶呢？Sam顺着墙壁慢慢滑下去坐在了地上，他的双臂环抱着膝盖把自己缩成一团，本来就很削瘦的身材更加显得单薄。Sam的下巴抵在膝盖上，眼泪顺着脸颊滴到了胳膊上，眼睛目不转睛地盯着自己的球鞋鞋带，“自从我15岁一次提前回家看到你和一个女孩子在床上之后，你的身影就在我脑海里挥之不去，虽然在那之前我见过无数次你的裸体，可是在性爱中带着汗水味道的身体是不一样的。我反复告诉自己只不过是因为那该死的青春期，你知道青春期的男孩儿都有多么容易躁动，可是就算是躁动也应该是对那个女孩子啊。所以我觉得我可能是个gay，我对自己的性取向并没有什么意见，可是后来渐渐地我发现我对其他的男孩子也没有那种冲动，只是你，也只有你。“  
“Sam......”Dean向前微微伸出手却只是抓了一把空气。  
“所以我不能再在你身边待下去了，总有一天我会发疯的。你或许觉得我很恶心，如果你真这样想也没错，因为连我都恶心我自己。“Sam的头埋得越来越低，双手用力地捏着胳膊甚至可以看见那个红红的印迹。  
自从Sam上了高中，仿佛是一夜之间就窜到了和自己差不多一样高，而现在坐在墙边抱着膝盖的他又让Dean想起了18年前那场大火时在他怀里痛哭的婴儿。Dean走上前单膝跪在Sam眼前，轻轻捧起他的脸颊一点点抹掉眼泪，“不要哭Sammy，你永远都是我的Sammy。”  
时间就在这一刻凝固，Sam忽闪着眼睛不知所措，Dean长长的睫毛就在眼前，近得他都能数清楚一共有多少根，不，这不是重点！重点是他的唇上温热的触感。Dean在吻他，他的哥哥在吻他......  
这个认知让Sam不知所措，他的双手紧紧抓着Dean的肩膀确定这不是因为他的过度悲伤而产生的幻觉。Dean闭上眼睛用自己的嘴唇轻轻触碰Sam冰凉的唇瓣，得不到回应的他无奈地睁开双眼看到他的傻弟弟睁大眼睛呆呆地看着他。Dean伸出舌尖舔过Sam嘴角的泪水，咸涩的味道似乎直接流进了他的心底晕染开了一片带刺的玫瑰，Dean双唇抵着Sam的嘴角轻声呢喃：“张开你的嘴巴Sammy。”  
Sam愣愣地张开了嘴巴，Dean的舌头立刻滑进了他的口腔。Sam在这之前也和两三个女孩子接过吻，可是从来都只是蜻蜓点水一般，现在发生的事情远远超出了他的预料。Dean的右手轻抚着Sam的后颈，不安分的舌头在Sam的口腔里翻搅，滑过他的牙齿追寻着Sam试图躲避的舌头。刚过18岁的Sam从来没有经历过这么激烈的亲吻，没一会儿就拍打着Dean的手臂让他停下来。  
Dean不舍地狠狠嘬了一口Sam的舌尖才停下这个亲吻，重新呼吸到新鲜空气的Sam大口喘着粗气，“Dean，你刚才在做什么！”  
Dean的手指拨过遮住Sam眉毛的几根发丝，“不是只有你一个人想要这个Sammy。”  
Sam惊讶地张大了嘴巴，“你是认真的吗？不是为了安慰我才故意说的吗？”  
Dean揉揉Sam的头发，笑得一脸宠溺，“虽然我是很疼你，但我也不会因为你的暗恋用我自己的身体去满足你懂吗？如果我不想，从我这里你什么都得不到，幸运的是我一直在想的事你也在想。”  
Dean的手指从Sam的脸颊慢慢滑下，来到光滑的脖子轻轻抚摸过Sam因为削瘦而显得特别漂亮的锁骨，“所以，你想要吗？”  
Sam在Dean Winchester这个调情高手的面前显得像个毛都没长齐的孩子，不过事实他就是一个毛都没长齐的孩子，仅仅因为Dean的一句话他就瞬间瘫软下来脑子一片空白，而他能做的只有一件事：“Yes！”

Dean一把抱起Sam向床的方向走过去，似乎是在Sam过了十岁之后他就再也没有抱过他的弟弟了，尽管这一年来Sam长高了十几公分可是在他怀里的重量依然很轻。两个人重重地跌在床上，Dean趴在Sam身上亲亲他的鼻尖：“到学校以后不要只吃蔬菜还要吃肉，你太瘦了你知道吗？还没有我上周上过的那个女孩儿有肉感。”  
话一出口他就知道自己说错话了，Sam瘪着嘴推搡着Dean的胸膛，“那你去找那些女孩儿啊，放开我！”  
Dean把Sam的两只手压在枕头两边，“我亲爱的小弟弟，你最好现在不要跟我耍小脾气，要不然等会儿我可不能保证你会不会流血。”  
尽管知道Dean绝对不会让他受伤的，但Sam还是闭上了嘴，Dean坐起身来迅速地脱掉身上的短袖，俯下身推高Sam的衣服不给他反应的时间久低头含住了他小小的乳尖，Sam的呻吟从唇间溢出。Dean空闲的左手从Sam的胸膛往下抚过全身，来到他的小腹，Sam的全身因为急促的呼吸上下起伏着，Dean的手摸到了他腰间的金属扣熟练地解开了Sam的皮带。没有一刻停留Dean直接把手伸了进去握住了Sam已经勃起的阴茎，Dean的舌尖沿着Sam的胸膛滑下去亲吻着他的小腹。温热的呼吸打在Sam的身上，内裤里的阴茎因为这个刺激又胀大了一圈。  
Dean拍拍Sam的屁股让他抬起身来顺利地扯掉了牛仔裤和内裤，现在Sam下身完全赤裸地暴露在了Dean的眼前，Dean抬头看到Sam的脸红扑扑的害羞地咬着下唇的样子真是可爱极了。Dean笑着俯下身一双大手轻轻摩挲着Sam的大腿，在Sam的注视下含住了他硬挺的阴茎。  
“啊......”Sam不可抑制地尖叫出声，双手抓紧了床单，太过于刺激了！他哥哥温热的嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎，即便技术很差光是这层关系就已经足够他高潮了，更何况他哥哥有一张让人抓狂的嘴唇。Dean的舌头舔过Sam的柱身，把所有他曾经体验过的所有口交技巧都用在了Sam身上，他一点儿也不怀疑这是Sam的第一次，他只想给他亲爱的弟弟一次终生难忘的性爱。  
Dean尽可能地把Sam吞得更深，很快Sam就已经处在了释放的边缘，挣扎着试图推开Dean的头，“我要射了Dean......”  
尽管他很爱他的弟弟，可是Dean目前还没有吞下他老弟精液的欲望，他适时地让Sam的阴茎从嘴里退出，嘴唇刚一离开Sam就射了出来。Dean笑着分开Sam的双腿让他可以看到那个小小的穴口，沾满精液的手指来到他的会阴，轻抚着那一片皱褶，他能清楚地感受到Sam在颤抖，尽管刚刚经历了高潮可是依然很紧张。  
Dean慢慢爬上来再次吻住Sam的嘴唇，这一次Sam主动地张开了嘴巴迎接他哥哥的舌头，Dean在舌头触碰到Sam牙齿的瞬间也往他的小穴伸进了一根手指，Sam的嘴唇被Dean封住只发出了呜呜的低吟，可是手指却在Dean的肩膀上留下了红红的抓痕。因为有了精液的润滑，第一根手指很容易就被Sam接受，只不过从来没有过经验的Sammy太紧张而下意识地缩进了穴口。Dean不停亲吻着Sam，另一只手在他的全身温柔地抚摸着试图让他放松，感觉到Sam已经适应后Dean没有多作停留一次性伸进了两根手指。Sam已经射过一次的阴茎在Dean的一系列触碰下再次有了抬头的趋势，Dean笑着弹了弹Sam的蘑菇头，“真快啊Sammy。”  
“不要磨蹭了Dean，快点儿进来...”Sam催促着Dean，就目前来看多少都有些不公平，他已经射过一次了，可他的哥哥却连裤子都还没有脱，Sam的手伸下去试图解开Dean的皮带，却在皮带扣那里遇到了一些阻碍，着急地恨不得直接扯断Dean的皮带。  
“嘿嘿嘿，easy tiger！”Dean坐起身来解开自己的皮带急促地拽掉裤子，一直没有得到任何抚慰的阴茎迫不及待地从内裤里弹出来，Sam对着Dean紫红色的龟头不自觉地咽了咽口水。  
Dean在Sam腰下垫上了两个枕头，分开Sam的双腿用龟头在Sam的穴口周围摩擦，Sam的声音已经变得沙哑，“操我Dean...操我...”  
Dean的双眼直视着Sam的眼睛，他从来没觉得他的弟弟这么好看过，笑起来脸颊两侧会有浅浅的酒窝，就连脸上痣的位置都显得恰如其分得好。他慢慢俯下身嘴唇逐渐靠近Sam微微噘起想要索求一个吻的嘴唇，在快要亲吻到Sam唇瓣的时候Dean扶着自己的阴茎缓缓插进了Sam的穴口。  
突如其来的刺激让Sam尖叫出声，Dean托着Sam的脖子温柔地亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，缓慢地把自己一点一点挺进Sam的身体直至全部没入。Dean用手指抚过Sam的睫毛，轻声说道：“你让我忘记了安全套Sammy......”  
“不要安全套Dean，就直接操我......”Sam的声音已经变得有些沙哑。  
Dean微笑着在Sam的眼睛轻轻落下一个蝴蝶一般的吻，阴茎缓缓抽出再用力地顶进去，一瞬间屋内充满了色气的呻吟，两个人的呼吸上下起伏渐渐重叠在一起。  
“我爱你Dean......”Sam突然的一个短句让Dean停下了动作，瞬间的恍惚过后更加用力地把自己深深地再一次埋进Sam的身体。他不知道该怎么回应Sam，他爱他的弟弟超过了他自己的生命，可是他给不起这个承诺，他们的关系和处境不允许，而他能做的就只有在此时此刻在还能触碰到Sam的时候身体力行地教会他的弟弟如何做爱。如果他只能拥有Sam这一次，至少他可以让Sam的第一次过得轻松一些。  
在Dean越来越快的抽插中，没过一会儿Sam就再一次射精了，Dean想在射精前抽出来却被Sam阻止了，“射进去Dean，我想要...求你...”  
Dean不管和多性感的女孩做爱都会戴好安全套更不可能出现内射这种情况，可是在Sam这里他之前所有的原则都毫无意义。

高潮过后Dean把枕头从Sam身下拿出来铺在俩人头下，翻身躺在Sam身边喘着粗气，Sam能感觉到他哥哥的精液正从他的身体里慢慢流出来，光是想着这个场景就让他觉得不可思议。他在开口之前幻想过很多，可是被Dean操到两次高潮可不属于其中之一，他转过头看着Dean，“和我一起走好吗？”  
一段寂静的沉默过后，Dean转过身来揉着Sam额前汗湿的发丝，“我明天早晨会送你去车站的。”  
他不可能要求他的哥哥抛开他们那所谓的家族事业抛开他们的父亲义无反顾地跟着他去加州，他也不敢和Dean谈未来，他知道Dean爱他，这一点他从不怀疑，可是他们不是普通人，两情相悦并不代表就可以长相厮守。  
Sam搂住Dean的腰把头埋在他的胸膛，“晚安Dean。”  
Dean的右手轻抚着Sam瘦弱的脊背，在他的头顶印下一个吻，“晚安Sammy。”

无论Dean救过多少人的命，无论他未来会不会为了救一个和他毫无关系的陌生人而失去自己的生命，都无法抹去他在这一刻所犯下的罪。  
他做了很多错事，很多让他后悔一辈子的错事，而这一件是他做过最错误却也是最正确的事。  
如果时光倒退，他依然会毫不犹豫地吻住他的Sammy。

 

FIN  
2016.01.24


End file.
